


Her dork

by LiStrange (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Feelings, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teenage Dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LiStrange
Summary: Mikasa was always ready to get into a fight if it meant that people wouldn't speak ill of Annie anymore, even if at the end of the day she would be scolded by her girlfriend for doing so.





	Her dork

Lithe, calloused yet soft fingers wandered around Mikasa Ackerman’s right cheek, caressing the scar that adorned her smooth, pale skin. 

The younger girl melted into the touch, her eyelids fluttering close happily when the fingers pulled away so that gentle lips could kiss the rosy and uneven tissue.

“Mikasa, I love you madly, but you really need to stop getting yourself into pointless fights,” her companion, her lover, her girlfriend, her  _ everything _ ; whispered in a pleading way.

“It wasn’t pointless… At least not this time. Someone was calling you names, Lioness, and I couldn’t allow that.” Mikasa replied, her dark gray eyes meeting Annie Leonhardt’s blue ones.

A sigh tore through the blonde’s lips, eyes rolling fondly as she mumbled, “what a dork”.

Mikasa chuckled, the sound echoing throughout the small room. “Perhaps, but I am  _ your  _ dork.”


End file.
